1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified polyolefin composition having an excellent bonding property for various materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modified polyolefin composition comprising a modified polyolefin resin, finely pulverized inorganic material, and a non-modified polyolefin resin and effective for bonding metallic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyolefin resins have excellent chemical and electric properties and, therefore, are useful in various industrial fields. it is well known, however, that regular polyolefin resins are useless as bonding materials for other materials due to the fact that the polyolefin molecules are non-polar.
Various attempts have been made to impart an enhanced bonding activity to polyolefin resins. For example, it has been attempted to modify a polyolefin resin with a modifying agent consisting of at least one member selected from .gamma.-methacryloyloxypropyltrimethoxysilane and glycidylmethacrylate in the presence of a modifying assistant consisting of at least one organic peroxide compound.
However, the improved bonding activity of the resultant modified polyolefin resin was still unsatisfactory .Particularly, in the case where the modified polyolefin resin was used as a bonding material for metallic plates, for example, chromium-plated steel plates or stainless steel plates, it was necessary to degrease the surfaces of the metallic plates with an aqueous solution of an alkali or acid. Even when the degreasing treatment was applied to the metallic plates, the bonding strength of the resultant laminate of metallic plates was less than satisfactory.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, it is desired by the bonding material industry to enhance the bonding property of a modified polyolefin resin up to a satisfactory level.